


some kind of wonderful

by ponyokun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Donuts, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Sombra is a hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponyokun/pseuds/ponyokun
Summary: The silence that follows is much more unbearable than the last, and so Hana adds, with some element of hope in her voice, “There might be still time!”Sombra laughs. “You’re sweet, hermosa.”“It’s true, though!” Hana insists. “It’s only been a couple of… a couple of weeks.”She reaches out to press a hand to the glass wall separating them, almost glaring at the prisoner on the other side as if Talon’s absence was her fault. To her surprise, a long-fingered hand rises to meet her on the other side.





	some kind of wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Long River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307597) by [SugarMaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarMaddy/pseuds/SugarMaddy). 



> I never thought that my first relatively long fic after coming back to writing would be for this particular pairing, but here we are! I hope you enjoy.  
> Thank you to [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells) for helping me edit this, it's now significantly less awkward to read, I can't thank you enough. <3
> 
> I might continue this, but I've been known to be unreliable with finishing stories in the past, so I'll leave it up to fate. ;)

Hana’s fans miss Lúcio, who joins her stream from time to time. She tells them he’s away on a mission and he’ll be back soon, but they still worry. She worries too. 

It’s not a dangerous mission by any standards -- not by far, but it’s the first time that D.Va and Lúcio have been separated on a task. Admiration of each other’s work had turned into a strong friendship when they both joined Overwatch and, naturally, being two of the youngest members, they had gravitated towards each other rather than socializing with the original crew. 

They have learned now that every “hero” that the organization boasts is really just another human being, and age really is just a number when the world needs saving. 

Lúcio sees it that way, anyway, in the black-and-white, heroes saving the world sort of way. Sometimes Hana can tell that he struggles to believe it, but it’s something -- being able to believe that they’re here and out there doing great things. Maybe it’s because he’s a revolutionary and Hana’s a soldier, but she’s never been able to be so optimistic about their work on the field. She loves the team and she loves the Watchpoint, and she loves the thrill of working with her meka and protecting her teammates, but training holds no similarity to the real thing. It’s easier to imagine it all as her game, and she figures that everyone has their own way of coping with the realities to what they do. 

\--

D.Va logs off her stream early on Thursday morning and sorts through bundles of pink clothing strewn across her bedroom floor to find something presentable to leave her room in. Usually she’d have no qualms about leaving in her pajamas and bunny slippers, but today the mission team is returning (“ETA 1330, love!” Lena’s staticky call reminds) and it’s almost required to meet them upon arrival. Hana would have gone anyway - most of her closer friends are on the returning team, and she hasn’t touched base with them in a week. 

She finds a shirt and leggings that seem to, at first glance, be void of stains (although she thinks she remembers wearing them on Monday’s stream, but nobody will know) and totters around her room straightening vague things up for a few minutes before her sock-clad feet finally touch the hallway floors. It’s eerily quiet on base for noon, even with around half the team gone, and Hana finds herself uninterrupted as she patters down to the kitchen. Angela and McCree sit at one end of the long communal table, a somewhat irritated-looking Angela talking insistently to a sleepy cowboy. 

He straightens up as Hana enters, giving her a wave and a lazy smile. 

“Hey, Hana,” he greets, cutting Angela off mid-sentence, “Looking forward to seein’ our team today?” He snorts, covering his eyes with an arm. “Dunno why Winston thought we’d better send that many people out to escort supplies an’ shit.” 

Hana rummages through the cupboards for a cereal that doesn’t have the ‘whole grain’ label on it, shrugging one shoulder. “It’s been too quiet around here, I guess!” She goes for a cinnamon crunch, turning to smile at the two agents. Angela returns the smile, although slightly less enthusiastically. 

“Lena says that they’re bringing a prisoner,” she says, clearly tense. “I don’t remember the last time we took prisoners -- I hope it’s important, I don’t like this. She said that she couldn’t talk about it over the comm -- what could warrant….” 

“A _prisoner!_ ” crows Hana, shaking the cinnamon sugar and crumbs from the bottom of the well-loved box of unhealthy cereal. “They found a _prisoner_ on a supply run? Are they Talon? Do we get to question them and stuff?” 

McCree chuckles, while Angela gives the younger girl a slightly frustrated look and sighs. “I don’t _know_ , Lena wouldn’t tell me anything, and I didn’t get anyone else on the call.” 

“It’s gotta be someone important, though,” McCree says slowly, scratching his sleep-mussed hair. “Else they wouldn’t bring ‘em in. Probably Talon, or Los Muertos, or someone with info we need, which means we’ll probably interrogate them.” 

Angela abruptly stands up, glancing towards the clock hanging above the fridge and tapping her fingers on the table. “Well, they should be landing in around forty minutes, so I need to finish prepping the medbay in case of injuries.” She glances at Hana, and then back at McCree, and wrinkles her nose ever-so-slightly. “Perhaps you two should wake up, it’s afternoon, for God’s sake.” 

“Yeah, mom.” McCree’s voice is muffled as he shovels a forkful of frozen waffle into his mouth. Angela rolls her eyes, giving Hana a little wave before departing. Hana could’ve sworn she saw a disapproving frown directed towards her breakfast.

They eat in silence, Hana sitting on the countertop and crunching down on the flaky cereal while McCree gulps down his frozen waffles and orange juice. The only sign that the gunslinger is worried is the slight crease between his eyes, but it’s telling. She worries, too. 

\-- 

Agents Tracer, Hanzo, Genji, Reinhardt, Pharah and Lúcio arrive in the hangar at approximately 1338. News of the prisoner has spread around base by now, and the team anxiously gathers around the dropship. Genji’s faceplate is slightly dented and Pharah sports multiple scrapes and bruises, but they seem relatively unharmed, to the relief of everyone who came to greet them.

Nobody on the mission team seems keen on talking about the prisoner, and they rush themselves to debriefing. Hana manages to catch Lúcio on his way inside, and he greets her with a quick hug and a soft, “I’ll tell you later”. She tries to catch a glimpse of what they’re unloading from the dropship, but she can’t see anything that resembles a humanoid or omnic form. Unless they’ve somehow folded a living being into one of the duffels, there isn’t a prisoner on board. 

“C’mon, Hana.” McCree loops an arm around her shoulders, pulling her out of the hangar. “Nothing we can do now but wait.” 

\--

It is the next day before they get any answers; though judging by the way Angela and Fareeha whisper with their heads close together, and how McCree hugs Hanzo a little tighter when he finally comes out of the medbay from routine inspection, some news has definitely travelled around base. Hana hasn’t seen Lúcio yet, so she remains infuriatingly out of the loop. 

She distracts herself with random noodling on some new FPS she found until Athena politely informs her that there’s a team meeting downstairs “concerning the events that took place on the recent mission”. She’s out the door before the AI finishes her sentence, game controller still in hand as she takes the steps two at a time. 

Most of the team is already there, talking quietly amongst themselves. Lúcio gives her an amused look from across the holo table as she rests her palms on her knees, panting a little from her mad dash. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m basically the only person who doesn’t know what happened!” Hana complains, shoving her controller in her hoodie pocket. Lúcio moves to stand next to her, patting her arm as she catches her breath. 

“We got Sombra,” he says by way of greeting. 

Hana gives him a blank stare. He nervously chuckles, glancing up at Winston, who is rubbing at his glasses gently while he waits. 

“Are you --” 

“Wait, wait!” Lúcio holds his hands up in defense. “It’s not what it sounds like. We didn’t go looking for her or anything, y’know? She was just there, I guess, and Reinhardt and Fareeha thought we might bring her back just to be safe and make sure she doesn’t spill to Talon and stuff.” 

“You’re expecting me to believe that _Sombra_ was just sitting there, waiting for you guys to show up and take her prisoner or something?” Hana gives him a disbelieving look. “Are you kidding?” 

Lúcio glances at Winston again, who huffs and shrugs at him. “Ah, yeah, it was a bit weird -- she was just, like, in a ramen shop, eating? She’s really good at chopsticks, I can never get the hang of those things --” 

“Lúcio.” 

“Okay, okay, geez!” he half-grins at her eagerness. “We left her in the ship, and she was moved to one of those holding cells this morning, because we had to clean them up, they’re not used very much, and we took all her stuff and all, so it’s safe. Winston’s just gonna assign everyone to guard times ‘til we figure out what to do with her.” 

“Guard times?” Hana whines, making sure to raise her voice so Winston can hear. “That’s so _boring_ , ugh, we’re not going to question her? Ask for like a ransom or something?” 

Lúcio looks a bit grim. “If she means anything to Talon, they’ll come for her anyway, ransom or no.” 

Hana opens her mouth to reply, but Winston chooses this moment to call the meeting to a start. She sinks into a seat between Lúcio and Hanzo, fingering the buttons on the controller in her pocket and stewing over her friend’s words in silence. 

\--

The rest of the meeting goes without a hitch. The mission team is given three days of rest, and Hana is assigned to guard duty outside holding cell #2 during the night shift. Winston’s explanation was a cheerful, “You’re up all night screaming at that computer of yours anyway, might direct some of your energy to this!” 

Now that the mission is over and explained, the hype around Sombra has calmed down, and daily life resumes nearly as peaceful as ever -- with the added task of sitting outside the Talon agent’s door and making sure she doesn’t burn down the Watchpoint. Hana arrives at the holding cell at two minutes past her scheduled time of 2230, where Mei hands her the keycard and a whispered “good luck!” 

She can vaguely make out the image of a brown-haired woman sitting on the hastily drawn-up bed through the cell window. Sombra looks relatively unthreatening up close, with an almost serene look on her face, marred only by the small furrow of her brows. She doesn’t react to the small flurry of movement outside her window, only continues picking at the cold food on the little table. 

Hana sighs and settles into the hard plastic seat, crossing her legs and resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. It would be the first of many long nights. 

\--

On the third night, Sombra speaks to her. 

It’s not much, mostly a pointed jibe about, “I didn’t know the famous D.Va was such a boring person in real life!”, and Hana forces herself not to react. She’s a little irked, because she was in the middle of a pleasant dream about flying a meka made of solid chocolate. 

Before Hana can lose herself in her thoughts again, Sombra speaks, “Oh, come on, conejita, you’re supposed to be an entertainer, right?” 

Hana slowly turns around. Sombra stands closer to the window, leaning on the sill and twirling a piece of hair around her finger. There is a bored expression on her face, and her eyes narrow somewhat when she sees the younger girl looking at her. 

“Well? I’m bored, do your job. Entertain me.” 

“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands,” Hana snarks back, folding her arms over her chest and slumping back into her chair. She hears a faint chuckle from the hacker and the patter of footsteps returning to the bed. 

\-- 

After that, it becomes much more common for Sombra to talk to her. It’s mostly random jibes and mindless chit-chat that Hana often tunes out in favor of trying to get comfortable on the hard plastic chairs, but occasionally she finds herself responding. 

Mei tells her that Sombra never talks to her, and when Hana asks Hanzo, he tells her the same thing. It confuses her, but makes her feel somewhat special. 

“Perhaps you should try and get information out of her,” Hanzo suggests. “It was you who wished to stage an interrogation, after all.” 

Hana sips at her hot green tea, courtesy of the archer sitting with her. “Yeah, maybe, but if she’s comfortable enough talking with me now, I don’t want to scare her off, right?” 

Hanzo hums thoughtfully. There are a few beats of silence where the two agents just drink their tea together at the table, void of interruptions. Hana likes that times with Hanzo can be as simple as this and still just as enjoyable. 

“You are right,” Hanzo finally says, tapping his fingers on the table. “It would be unwise to manipulate her, no matter what she or her organization has done.” 

Hana looks up at him. He has a somewhat sad expression on his face as he gazes into his teacup, lost in thought. 

\--

Hana soon learns that Sombra is a menace even off the battlefield, but an unfairly attractive one. Her quick wit rivals Hana’s own, and she occasionally finds herself backed into a corner from all of her clever comebacks and pointed jokes.

It doesn’t seem to be maliciously intended, though, and she almost begins to look forward to guard duty. Sombra occupies most of her thoughts, and her stream notices her growing inattentiveness, unfailingly commenting on it every time she takes a poorly aimed shot at the enemy team or goes more than ten seconds without speaking. 

Two weeks pass, and Hana’s shift is moved to 0230 after Winston deems some of the mission team fit to continue their duties. She doesn’t think much of it, but Sombra’s first words to her when she arrives at the holding cells are, “You’re late, conejita.”

“My shift got moved.” Hana plops down on the ground, resting her back against the wall perpendicular to the cell so she can watch her through the bars. “Don’t you ever sleep?” 

“Don’t you?” Sombra immediately pokes back, settling almost next to Hana with only the cell’s wall separating them. 

Hana considers this for a couple seconds, then rolls her eyes and declines to respond. She can practically feel the hacker’s wicked grin at that. 

A few moments pass, a comfortable quiet spreading across the room and broken only by the tapping of her fingers on her knee as she immerses herself in her latest phone game. Sombra breaks the silence easily, her jarring voice ringing through the room as she says, “Hey, can I ask you a question?” 

Hana scowls at her phone screen as her game ends, not even close to breaking her high score. “Depends on what it is, I guess.” 

“Has anyone…” 

Her voice tapers off, and Hana glances over at her curiously. Sombra is studying her chipped nails with an air of nonchalance. 

Her voice lowers significantly, softening until it almost sounds pitiful. “... Has anyone called about me?” 

Hana hates the vulnerability immediately. She’s nearly positive that she shouldn’t be telling her anything, but Hana’s trapped. She knows, inherently, that Sombra’s act has finally broken her. 

When Hana speaks, her voice has softened, too, so quiet that nobody would hear it if not for the deafening, echoing silence in holding cell #2. 

“Not that I know of.” 

The hacker exhales, and Hana looks away as Sombra’s head lowers in defeat. 

“I guess I expected that.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hana whispers. 

“Nah, it’s fine, I just needed to hear that, probably could’ve guessed myself,” Sombra dismisses, waving a hand. “Guess I’m stuck here, then?” 

“I don’t know,” Hana admits. “I’m not involved in much of the discussion about your case, but as far as I know, Winston hasn’t said anything about what will happen to you if nobody calls.” 

The silence that follows is much more unbearable than the last, and so Hana adds, with some element of hope in her voice, “There might be still time!” 

Sombra laughs. “You’re sweet, hermosa.”

“It’s true, though!” Hana insists. “It’s only been a couple of… a couple of weeks.” 

She reaches out to press a hand to the glass wall separating them, almost glaring at the prisoner on the other side as if Talon’s absence was her fault. To her surprise, a long-fingered hand rises to meet her on the other side. 

\--

One night, Hana helps Sombra tidy her living space. It is the first time they’ve been in proximity with each other without the separation of the cell wall, and it makes her unreasonably nervous. 

Embarrassingly, too, as Sombra notices her legs shaking with a gleeful smile.

“Relax, I’m not going to jump you or anything,” the Talon agent chuckles as she smooths a blanket down on the floor. She holds up her wrist pointedly, gesturing at D.Va. “If you weren’t already aware, I am restrained.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Hana grumbles, tossing Sombra a pillow. “Laugh it up, but remember who brings you donuts from her stash. That’s a privilege.” 

Sombra clucks. “The cowboy brought me some donuts the other day, actually. Step up your game.” 

“Well, then they’re _stolen_ donuts, and I will be having words with the cowboy!” she stomps her foot. “Besides, he was just trying to get you talking, like everyone.” 

“Is that so?” Sombra murmurs.

Hana glances up at Sombra, who’s picking at a broken fingernail with mild disgust painted on her carefully innocuous features. “Well, yeah, I don’t think yeomso is just trying to make friends with you, considering why you’re here and all that.” 

“Hmm.” 

The mood tangibly shifts, leaving Hana feeling somewhat cold under Sombra’s curious gaze. She shifts nervously, turning her torso slightly away from the hacker and towards the door. 

“Can I trust you, hermosa?” 

Hana’s heart nearly explodes from how intensely it starts beating. “Why?” 

It’s Sombra’s turn to withdraw a little bit, angling herself in such a way that makes it instantly clear she completely understood the mechanics of Hana’s body language. 

“No, no, I mean --” Hana reaches out, no intention of actually brushing Sombra’s arm the way she did. “I meant -- why would you? Trust me?” The silence continues, in the way a conversation with Sombra always entails, and so she fills the space with babble. “I mean, I work for Overwatch, which stands for everything opposite of what T-- what your organization does, and you’re literally a hostage, and who knows, I could be reporting everything that happens in this room back to Winston and --” 

Sombra gives her a pointed look. 

“... Yes, please,” Hana finishes breathlessly. “You can trust me. I promise.” 

The smile she gets in return is so genuine and so openly beautiful that Hana shakes even more on her hysterical knees. Sombra is so dangerous. She is setting Hana up for something terrible, and dragging her through some sort of horror game, and Hana not only doesn’t enjoy that particular genre of games, but she’s been warned about this too, time and time and time again. 

“Sombra,” she whispers. 

Sombra’s shaking her head, still smiling in a slightly amused way, her beautiful hands reaching to clasp over Hana’s own with a gentleness Hana would have never attributed to a Talon agent. 

“Olivia,” the hostage whispers back. 

“Olivia?” 

She nods. 

“ _Olivia._ ” 

Hana takes the last steps forward before she can stop herself and throws her arms around her nightmares. She’s surprised and so, so incredibly relieved to feel arms circling around her in return with no hesitation. 

Olivia laughs into the top of Hana’s head. “Fuck, mi estrella, are you crying? It’s just a name.” 

“I’m not crying!” Hana squeaks into her shoulder. “You’re just… _Olivia._ ” 

Olivia snorts, pushing Hana off of herself just enough so she can take her face in her hands and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“I guess I’m just Olivia.” She sounds a little bitter. “But only to you.” 

“You’re wonderful.” Hana blurts. “And I’m also kind of terrified of you still.” 

She laughs again, louder this time. “You’re some kind of wonderful too, Hana.” 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (all google translate, please let me know if any are wrong so I can fix them!):  
> conejita = bunny  
> hermosa = beautiful  
> yeomso = goat (yes, Hana calls McCree a goat...)  
> mi estrella = my star


End file.
